Dark of Hearts
by Haru Fudo
Summary: A boy was running through the woods, his crimson eyes focused in front,his dark skin warding off the moonlight,he could still here the barking sounds of the Devil Dogs closing in on him.Suddenly he stopped...a cliff was in front of him...XEDRICK chose one


Dark Elements

Xedrick was running through the woods from the Devil Dogs, which pretty much look black fur dogs, pointed canines and sharp claws, fully red eyes and horns on their let out for serious reason-as in escaping from "The Labs" A.K.A, D-Corps. Devil corps is a Corporation that experiments on humans, animals even plants for reasons unknown, Xedrick only knows that they give them weird abilities from the elements of the world and for the ones who do not develop their elements fully they are killed by _any means_nessacery. Thus proving the Devil Dogs trying to kill Xedrick, now back to the story.

Dark Elements

Xedrick was still running from the Devil Dogs almost tripping but regaining his balance. He was tempted to look back though he knew they were closing in on him but he had to keep focus on keeping his life. Xedrick stopped just in time to see that there was a cliff in front of him, looking back he saw those three mutts growling at him and slowly advancing towards him. Xedrick backed away almost falling off he laughed nervously. "Damn it" he said under his breath "I've got no choice."

Xedrick look through the corner of his eye, thought about jumping off the cliff, then quickly looking back at the Devil Dogs. He turns around and stared, hearing the dogs charging after him. Smiling he jumped off the hundred feet cliff. He felt the air blowing through his black hair, he maneuvered his body in the air to see the dogs barking and slob dripping from vicious mouths. He grinned smugly but it turned into frowned as he remembered he was falling and only seconds to his death.

"After I just escaped" he thought and then smack right down into the water that he thought he shattered two bones. Xedrick was slowly losing consciousness and it was like his body was being shut down from the world. Everything was going black in his vision; he was at the mercy of the sea.

Dark Elements

When Xedrick opened his eyes, he felt something grainy and hot. He pushed himself up from the ground and saw that it he was on beach and realizing a girl was staring at him.

"Are you all right?"She asked looking concerned.

"Yeah,"said Xedrick getting a better look of the girl "thanks for asking.

Getting up he saw what the girl looked like, she was white skinned, apple green haired with sun streaks and gold eyes with a green one-piece swim suit and she look beautiful.

"My name is Elaina, pleased to meet you." she said smiling sincerely.

"Likewise," taking a look of his surroundings "do you know where we are."

"Yeah, were at Spales Beach in Pod Spark"

"Oh, right." he said looking down at his wet cloths, he tried using his elements of fire to dry them and a second later he found out that he couldn't conjure up anything.

"This gets better and better" he muttered.

Dark Elements

"You're not from around here are you?"She said looking curious at Xedrick.

"No, no I'm not," he admitted "Do you know where I could get dry clothes"

"Yeah, I think I have something that could fit you at my house."

They talked the whole way to Elaina's house which was not that far from the beach, as she vigorously tried to question him about where he was from, but quickly changed the subject.

They were at Elaina's house or mansion because her house was huge as two white house's put together and that's big. Elaina opened the door to her to her huge house and pretty much everything looked expensive and well, hard to get but he guessed not to these people.

Elaina knew what he was thinking "It's a pretty expensive place but don't worry anything that can break easily can be replace, but don't break anything anyway…let's get those clothes."

They went up the spiral stair case which took about five minutes.

"Stay here, I have to change out of this swim suit and I get you the clothes." Elaina said closing the door.

Dark Elements

Four minutes later she came out wearing a T-shirt with a Pokémon logo on he remembered watching Pokémon at "The Labs". She had a grey shirt and some shorts for me and said I could change in her room.

When I went in her room was kind of not girlie it was all plain but so weird that he almost forgot he was there. He came out of her room he felt good in the new clothes and thought he looked good but he was as strong as he was unmodest.

"Good the clothes fit." she said smiling then went down stairs in the huge living room the size of a "Game Stop" . They plopped down on the long couch and turned on the plasma screen the size of two big screens tv.

"So weres your family?" Xedrick forgeting the rudeness.

"Well , right now there dead."she said with fake a smile.

"Sorry , I didn't kno-"

"Don't worry, you didn't know"

Xedrick look at her eyes for a second they were hollow and full of sorrow.

Dark Elements

Elaina showed Xedrick to a room he could sleep in for the night he noiticed that his room was in front of her room.

He decided to leave it alone for now,When Xedrick opened the door he went to the bed in pulled the covers on him went sleep faster the well…. a dead guy.

Once again Xedrick had a dream about a man in white and four others in black hoodie trench coats.

Front Left trench coat,came up to the what I suppose was the leader in white, he whispered in his like something important the leader came over and said " Hello Xedrick"

Xedrick woke up sweating he always had the dream since age five, when he opened his he forgot where he was but the rememberd the clothes he was wearing then looked at the green numbers of the was 9:07 he got out the bed and the carpet felt good under his feet as walked into the treied to manipulate his power to swarm around his arm and up to his hand into a fireball the size of a baseball,it was amazing he could use his powers again.

Dark Elements

He smiled then went pass Elaina's room but then became open Elainas's door and looked at the once more it felt good in the morning for some he spoted her bed ,he walked towards the bed then he looked at the green haired girl sunstreaks in her hair she looked really cute when she was sleeping he face started to turn so red fire sprawled around his hair to stay calm and returned normal. Elaina moved slightly in her bed ,then it reminded Xedrick he was in her room he slowly backed up trying not to wake her when he twisted the door nob before closing it the closed the door then released it slowly.

"Wow that was close to close"he said with a sigh,with that he went down stairs then at the excact same moment a girl with black hair and lavender eyes begin to stare at thought 'whats with staring at him'.


End file.
